My Jealous Little Tomato
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Maki's jealousy got unbearable, so she decided to break up with Honoka. Though, the next day, her ex-girlfriend didn't show up at school. She then decided to pay the ginger a little visit after class. [requested by "iamrailgun.20" AKA Shacchi]


**My Jealous Little Tomato (One-shot)**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rating: K+**

 _This was requested by iamrailgun.20! I hope you read and like it, my friend._

 _Synopsis: Maki's jealousy got incontrollable, so she decided to break up with Honoka. Though, the next day, her ex-girlfriend didn't show up at school. She then decided to pay Honoka a little visit._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any character or show mentioned here..._

[-x-x-x-]

"Honoka! I can't stand it anymore." Maki and Honoka were facing each other at the rooftop. "I am you girlfriend, and yet..."

"Maki-chan... At least let me explain." The ginger looked with despair in her eyes.

"No... I've decided..." The red-haired took a deep breath. "...That it would be better if we broke off..."

"No..." Honoka was on the verge of tears. "Maki-chan, please tell me this is a joke. I can't believe that!"

The red-haired girl didn't answer. She looked down. "Sorry, Honoka..." She then walked toward the door, still not raising her head. "Goodbye..." She said with a low voice before getting back into the school building.

Honoka was now left alone on the rooftop. She looked at her feet, tears starting to form on her eyes. "How come it ended up like that?" She cursed under her breath. She started sobbing.

The ginger was trying to remember what kind of fault she did to end up like this. "Why did Maki-chan came to hates me?" She sniffed.

"I... I can't leave without you... Maki-chan..." The rain started falling. It was autumn and the trees started hibernating. The sky was cloudy... And Honoka was enduring the aggressive rain that fell on her. She stayed here movement-less.

She was remembering where this all started. When Maki became distant from her.

[Flashback]

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. It was a warm day in summer. That happened a month before.

Maki was waiting at the clubroom. She was waiting alone, sitting on a chair and reading a book. Eli decided that everyone needed a break for today, so there was no club activity.

She was about to flip to the next page when she finally heard footstep from the other side of the door. She recognized her girlfriend's voice and then decided to close her book.

The door opened gently as a figure walked in. "Sorry for making you wait. I was surrounded by a crowd of fan on my way here."

The red-head didn't say anything. She just played with the hem of her silky hair. "It's not like I was waiting that long." Some shades of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Let's go, then." Honoka ran toward her lover and grabbed her arm. They quickly walked out of the clubroom.

It was in summer. It was warm. It was 15:00. It was too early to leave, so they decided to go on a date.

"Where do you want to go?" Maki asked and decided to link their arms. She desperately tried to hide her blush. She was reluctant at first, but she was now able to become bolder, thanks to Honoka. The ginger smiled.

"I don't have any special place in mind... Let's just hang around the town."

As they walked toward the main gate, someone called for the ginger. "Honoka!" They turned to see Umi.

"Hey. Hello, Umi-chan. What brings you today?" Honoka smiled.

"Kotori wanted us to go to her place today. Don't you remember? She went ahead and told us to catch her later." The blue-haired girl explained.

"That's right. I almost forgot..." Honoka gulped. "...But I wanted to have a date with Maki-chan today."

"Y-You're going on a d-d-d-date?" The sea-girl flinched. That girl was hyper-sensitive. She couldn't stand talk about love. "S-s-s-sorry then. I will inform Kotori that you couldn't come."

"You should go, Honoka." Maki told before the ginger could answer. "It's OK. We can have a date another day."

"Maki-chan..."

"They are your childhood friends after all. You can go..." Maki forced a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Maki-chan." The oblivious ginger smiled. "See you tomorrow then." The two childhood friends walked away as Maki waved at them.

As the two were out of sign, Maki's fake smile dismissed, and was now replaced by a sad expression. She looked down. "Why? Why did she choose to go with them instead of me?"

Sure that she was the one to propose that Honoka joined them... But she wanted the ginger to refuse and instead go on their date.

Maki then decided to walk home. "Maybe another day..." She murmured.

[-x-x-x-]

"Sorry, but I can't today too." Honoka apologized. Maki and she were now near the front gate. The sun was already orange and ready to settle. It was already 18:00. They had to stay behind to clean the clubroom.

"Honoka..." Maki said with a low voice.

"I'm sorry. I promise that I will make it to you someday." Honoka joined her hands and bowed as if to beg her girlfriend.

Three weeks has passed since the failed date. Since then, the ginger was always busy. She would always spend more time with her childhood friends.

"Honoka..." Maki was on verge of tears. She realized that Honoka didn't give her that much attention lately. They used to spend lunchtime together, but now, the ginger always found an excuse to go with anyone else. "...Did you stop loving me?"

"There's no way that can be true. I love you, Maki-chan."

"Then, prove it!" The red-haired lifted her head, showing her tears. Her eyes pledged Honoka for affection. The ginger stood there surprised and movement-less. She just looked down.

"I see..." Maki turned toward the exit and started walking away. "Please say hello to your friends from me." She didn't even turn.

"Maki-chan, why do you act like this? They are your friends too." Honoka said loud as she was trying to catch her lover. Maki started running, and Honoka couldn't catch her anymore.

"I guess I will talk to her tomorrow."

[-x-x-x-]

Maki didn't come to school the next day. No one knew why.

"Looks like Maki-chan didn't come today." Hanayo was concerned.

"Yes. It's not like her nya." Rin insisted.

"Honoka, did anything happen between you two?" Nico looked at the ginger with an accusing look. "She has been down lately... And she doesn't want to tell me why."

"I don't know either." The bread-lover explained.

As they were talking, the door opened as Kotori entered the clubroom. "I just talked with my Mother and looks like Maki-chan's family called earlier to say that she wasn't feeling well." Everyone was surprised. They couldn't believe that their beloved tomato was ill.

[-x-x-x-]

A week has passed since Maki's absence. She now went back to school but was trying to avoid Honoka.

Class just ended. Honoka ran the hallway toward the first year's class. As she was about to walk down the stairs, she heard a familiar voice calling for her. She stopped her walking and turned around to see the red-head.

"Maki-chan. I was looking for you."

"Honoka..." The red-haired ignored the ginger's comment. "...Come to the rooftop with me. I have something I have to tell you." Maki looked down, and then walked toward the stairs. Honoka followed her.

[End of the Flashback]

Honoka was crying on the rooftop. The rain poured on her. "Maki-chan... Maki-chan... Maki-chan..." She repeated her name as many as she could, hoping that that could reach her.

Suddenly, Honoka didn't feel the rain falling at her. She lifter her head to see that there was an umbrella atop her. "Honoka, you will get a cold if you stay here." Umi who was holding the umbrella showed a concerned look.

The ginger couldn't hold back anymore. She jumped at the blue-haired girl and hid her face in her friend's chest. She screamed as tears fell from her eyes. Umi couldn't do anything but to gently pat her head.

After Honoka has calmed, she lightened her grip on Umi's blazer.

"You have to rest for now. I will walk you home. We will talk more tomorrow." The sea-girl said with a calm tone. The ginger was still sobbing, but she nodded and tried to wipe her tears away.

With that, they walked out of the school building.

[-x-x-x-]

The next day, Honoka didn't come to school.

Maki was sitting on a chair in the clubroom. She was reading another book. She wanted to pretend to be unaffected by her rupture with the ginger, but deep inside, she couldn't.

"So, Honoka-chan isn't coming today." Kotori started.

"It looks like she got a fever." Umi continued.

"What? Honoka is ill?" The others had difficulty believing that the leader of µ's was sick. Even Nozomi was surprised. Maki raised her eyebrows, but her eyes stayed glued on the book.

"She stood on the rain yesterday, and she got a cold due to that."

"The, how about we visit her later?" Eli proposed.

"I don't think it's a good idea. She begged me to tell you all to not worry." Umi took a glance at Maki who was still trying to be indifferent.

[-x-x-x-]

Club activity ended and everyone went home. Maki was walking toward the main exit when she felt a hand grabbing her. She turned to see Umi.

"So, you really plan on leaving things like this?" The sea-girl started.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Don't play the dumb. You absolutely know that Honoka is sick from not being with you. I may be suffering from love allergen, but I can't let a friend in despair."

"But what do you want me to do?" The red-head looked down. "I can't just reaper like nothing happened... And plus, she doesn't like me anymore."

"Nonsense!" Umi cut her. "There's no way Honoka would do that. She cares a lot about you."

"But..."

"Every time she is with us, she never stops talking about you. Honoka always talk about your characters. She made sure everyone knew that she loves you. If she could even let the entire world know, she would."

Maki was left speechless. She couldn't lift her head. She realized how stupid she was. "So, what should I do? She doesn't want to see me now."

"It's not true." Umi smiled. "What I said earlier about Honoka not wanting a visit was a lie. I think that she is desperately waiting for you." The sea-girl took Maki by her chi and lifted her hear. "Go! She is waiting for you."

The red-haired didn't wait any more second. She sprinted toward the exit, direction: the Kousaka store.

[-x-x-x-]

"Good morning, Maki-chan. You are here to visit Honoka, right?" Mrs. Kousaka greeted.

"Yes." Maki was still panting heavily from the long run she did. Sweats fell from her forehead.

"She is resting at her room." Honoka's mother walked Maki to the stairs. "Good luck."

With that, the red-haired girl ran toward the ginger's room.

Honoka was asleep in her bed. Maki walked to her side and examined her. She fell a little hot from running, so she took her blazer off.

She then took a tissue from her bag, humidify it with water and placed it on Honoka's head.

"I am here." The red-head stroke Honoka's cheek. "I will stay by your side."

She remembered the day they first meet. She was singing at the music room. She remembered Honoka's cheers. She applauded with all her heart's passion.

Later on, the ginger invited her into the µ's. That was the beginning of their friendship.

Honoka was energetic, she never let her friends down, and she taught her a lot of thing. The ginger taught her to be more open, to make friend, how to love...

That was why Maki fell for her. She couldn't admit at first... But as times came, Nico pushed her in.

She then confessed at that same rooftop. She thought that Honoka wouldn't accept, but she was greeted with a smile. "I love you too, Maki-chan. Let us be together." Was her answer.

[-x-x-x-]

Honoka opened her eyes. She fell something wet on her head and something holding her hand. She stood up and got surprised as she saw Maki sleeping close to her. Their hands were linked.

"Maki-chan..." Honoka realized that her fever was cured. "...You took care of me this whole time." She looked at the window to see dark sky. "It must be late."

Maki stated waking up. She then opened her eyes and got into panic as she saw Honoka. "Honoka... I..."

"Thank you, Maki-chan." The ginger smiled. Maki made a puzzled look, but then smiled at her too.

"I'm sorry. I was such an idiot..." The red-head explained.

"I am the one who should be apologizing. I ignored you a lot..."

"That's not right. I know that you care about me day and night..." Some tears appeared on the red-haired girl's eyes. Honoka wiped them away and gave her usual smile. "Maki-chan; let us be together from now on!"

"Yes. From now, forever and ever!" Maki smiled.

"I love you..." Honoka locked their lips together. Maki returned the kiss. "..My jealous little tomato." They broke into laugher after that.

[The End]

 _I hope you liked it. Please comment your thoughts in the review selection, so I know what you think about this. Also, you can make request too._

 _See you next time! And please have a good day/afternoon/evening/night!_


End file.
